Red Hearts
by Siou
Summary: TRADUCTION. Amazing Red se découvre une nouvelle passion... dur dur de faire un résumé . Amazing Red x Shannon Moore les amies !


Yo cher lectrices !

Il s'agit d'une histoire traduite de MischaPallasAthenaKitsune donc pas à moi . (dommage)

Je n'ai pas eu son accord pour la publier (parce qu'elle ne m'a pas répondu T_T) donc chuuuut c'est un secret entre nous XD En même temps je crois qu'il n'y a pas de risque qu'elle passe par ici alors c'est pas grave ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture

…

Jonathan Figueroa alias Amazing Red mettait ses bottines assis sur un banc. Il se leva et replia ses lacets vers le haut, essayant de se faire à sa nouvelle tenue. Il se sentit un peu serrés dans ses vêtements et il eu besoin de les détendre en faisant des étirements avant son entrée sur le ring. Il mit une jambe sur le banc et s'étira en se penchant au-dessus. Il répéta le processus avec son autre jambe, grognant de nouveau d'inconfort. Il décida de faire encore quelques mouvements.

Après quelques minutes d'entrainement, il entendit un bruit : quelqu'un marchait dans le vestiaire. Il se retint de se retourner rapidement pour cacher son embarra. Il était à vrai dire dans une position assez inconfortable et ne voulait pas montrer son visage en accord parfait avec son nom de scène.

Il se redressa lentement et vit Shannon Moore le regarder fixement, déjà dans son personnage, en pantalon d'argent, veste orné de pique et son visage teinté de rose sous tout son maquillage.

"De nouveaux pantalons ?" Demanda Shannon regardant ailleurs.

"Euh, ouais..." Répondit Red en se frottant le dos de sa tête d'un air gêné.

"Oh, je vois moi aussi. J'ai laissé mon ancien à l'hôtel," Dit-il, débouchant une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il avait dans sa main. "Je n'ai presque pas porté celui-ci parce que Jeff me charriait avec."

"Pourquoi ? Il a l'air bien." Affirma Red, regardant à demi Shannon marchant jusqu'aux casiers et en ouvrir un, mettant la bouteille d'eau à l'intérieur.

"Vraiment ? Jeff a dit qu'il me faisait un cul de fille."

"Um..." Red rougit de nouveau. "Et bien, peut-être un peu, mais tout le reste compense largement." Il essaya de ne pas regarder fixement Shannon, quoique puisque celui-ci avait mentionné ses fesses il avait bien le droit de regarder, non ? …

Résistant à la tentation, il retourna à ses étirements pour s'occuper l'esprit et oublier l'autre homme dans la pièce, mais son esprit ne coopérait pas. Comme il s'étirait, il se retrouva à penser à certains combats de Shannon qu'il avait vu par le passé.

Shannon était un lutteur étonnant. Il pouvait faire des choses qui aurait mis certains autres hommes dans l'embarra, il était gracieux, presque sexuel avec ses retournés et ses coups de pied. Il trouvait que le blond était très charismatique.

Red n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se trouverait attiré par un autre homme. Oh et bien, il devait bien avouer qu'une fois… enfin c'était il y a quelques années de cela et il avait un peu bu cette nuit là donc sa ne comptait pas vraiment. Mais Shannon, oh Shannon. Cet homme était beau, gracieux, unique. Il avait un visage féminin et quand il était debout, parfois l'os de sa hanche ressortait et prenait une forme assez féminine s'il n'y faisait pas attention. Ses bras et son torse était bien dessinés et puissants.

Red échappa un petit gémissement quand son début d'érection frotta contre son pantalon serré. La fantaisie repris possession de son esprit. Il rêva éveillé de Shannon se collant derrière lui, le saisissant par ses hanches et le tirant en arrière pour s'appuyer contre lui…

L'ouverture de la porte des vestiaires et le claquement de pas le réveilla. Il essaya de se calmer, lui et sa fantaisie, en regardant dans la direction du bruit, ses yeux aussi large que des soucoupes.

"Quelle putin de merde..." Murmura Matt Morgan en marchant jusqu'à son casier. Shannon de son côté fermait le sien. Il porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres et pris une petite gorgée. Il se lécha les lèvres après avoir avalé l'eau.

"On se voit plus tard, Red." Shannon donna à l'autre un petit coup amical sur l'épaule avant de partir. Red sursauta et rougit. Il regarda autour de lui et observa la sortie de Shannon, admirant son déhanché. Il laissa sortir un minuscule gémissement avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il eu un sanglot entrecoupé dans son souffle et sortit précipitamment, ne voulant pas s'exciter dans la même pièce qu'un Matt Morgan énervé.

En fait, il ne voulait pas être excité tout court, pas quand c'était un homme qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Et surtout pas quelques minutes avant un match.

Il était debout dans le hall, maudissant doucement son souffle, sautant d'un pied à l'autre, giflant même son visage deux ou trois fois pour se calmer.

Mick Foley marchait dans le couloir, il cherchait désespérément Jeff Jarett comme ils avaient une scène en backstage tous les deux. Quand il vit Red, il s'arrêta pendant une seconde et le regarda fixement, mais fini par secouer la tête, décidant juste de l'ignorer et de continuer à chercher Jeff.

Après son combat, Red était pressé de sortir de l'arène. Il avait grand besoin de temps pour réfléchir –et boire. Il sauta dans sa voiture, toujours dans son costume, abandonnant une bonne douche pour prendre un verre à un bar locale1.

Une fois installé le barman lui demanda sa carte d'identité –ce qui l'énerva- et il put commander quelques verres. Comme il était assis dans un coin sombre de l'endroit, il observa des femmes danser sur la piste. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers quelques hommes. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment retenu son attention. Il fut silencieusement rassuré, il était 'normal' et son attraction pour Shannon était purement en raison du fait que celui ci avait un visage féminin.

Environ une heure et plusieurs bières plus tard, Shannon et Jeff flânaient dans la ville. Ils prirent la direction du bar où était l'autre athlète.

Red ne reconnu pas immédiatement Jeff, oubliant que l'autre avait coupé ses cheveux, mais remarqua Shannon instantanément.

Shannon portait son pantalon de combat argenté et une chemise blanche qui couvrait à peine l'ondulation de ses muscles sous sa peau2.

Red jura, regardant ailleurs. Il essaya d'ignorer leur présence dans le bar mais c'était dur –ils avaient l'attention de la moitié de l'établissement concentrée sur eux. Shannon refusa poliment une offre de danser et commanda une boisson sombre en observant son ami sur la piste. Après avoir descendu le reste de sa bière, Red bondi de son siège et marcha jusqu'à Shannon. Il regarda fixement une fille qui était assise sur le canapé à côté du blond. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, comprenant qu'elle gênait.

"Hé, Shannon." S'exclama Red, fier de lui pour ne pas avoir mal articulé.

"Jon' !" Répondit Shannon en le regardant par-dessus son verre. Il se retourna pour faire face à Red et souri vivement à l'homme plus jeune. "Donc c'est là où tu étais partis en courant après le show, hum ?"

"Euh ouais, j'avais un besoin de réfléchir tranquillement." Répondu t il timidement.

"A propos de quoi ?"

"C'est ... oh, et bien de chose et d'autre, rien de vraiment important..." Dit-il, commençant de nouveau à rougir.

"Tu veux danser?" Demanda le blond, finissant sa boisson en souriant comme un maniaque.

"Pardon ?..." Était tout ce que Red put répondre. Shannon se moquait-il de lui ? Pouvait-il voire qu'il était pompette et voulait profiter de lui ?

"Allez, ce sera amusant. Donnons un petit spectacle aux filles ?" Insista Shannon en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hum… Shannon voulait donc l'utiliser donc pour obtenir des filles ? Cela n'avait pas de sens pour l'esprit embrouillé de Jonathan. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Jeff ?

Ok, si Shannon voulait l'utiliser, il utiliserait donc un peu lui aussi.

"Si tu veux" Finit-il par lâcher en souriant.

"Super !" Shannon mis sa main sur son épaule et l'amena à la piste de danse.

Une fois là, Shannon plaça ses bras en travers des épaules de Red, souriant à l'autre quand celui-ci posa nerveusement ses mains sur ses hanches. Le blond commença à se balancer au rythme de la musique. Jonathan trouvait normalement ennuyeux ce genre de musique, mais avec Shannon dansant contre lui, c'était la chose la plus magique qu'il avait jamais éprouvée. Shannon attira Red encore plus près, se collant contre sa hanche, glissant derrière lui. Les mains de Shannon étaient descendu en glissant dans son dos jusqu'à ses hanches.

La respiration de Red était devenue pénible depuis longtemps quand Shannon appuya sa poitrine contre son dos, se penchant de telle façon que son menton se retrouva contre son cou.

Red laissa passer un soupir de ses lèvres quand Shannon lâcha un souffle doux dans son oreille.

"Soulèves tes bras," Lui demanda le blond.

Jonathan le fit sans broncher et Shannon commença à explorer son corps de ses mains.

C'était si sensuel, cela lui faisait accélérer ses battements de cœur déjà surmenés depuis le début de la dance. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de se contrôler pour ne pas obtenir une érection.

"Shannon..." Couina t-il en tournant sa tête vers l'homme derrière lui.

Dieu, il voulait tant les embrasser ces deux lèvres peintes de noire qui lui souriaient.

Les mains du blond erraient de plus en plus bas, dangereusement près de son problème en croissance. "Oh! Shannon!" Gémit Red s'appuyant en arrière contre l'autre. Il se retrouva étonné de trouver chez l'autre un bombement caractéristique dans son pantalon serré. Il tendit son cou, se penchant vers le haut, essayant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Shannon, mais à la dernière seconde, celui ci se retira. "Ne fais pas sa... Ne joue pas avec moi..." Supplia Red.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce genre, Jon'," Murmura Shannon toujours dans son cou.

"Moi non plus." Répondit honnêtement Red, appuyant durement ses fesses contre le désir de l'autre homme.

"Tu veux retourner à l'hôtel ?" Demanda le blond en pinçant son cou de ses lèvres. Sa voix était basse et rauque.

"Oui," Dit simplement Jonathan, se retournant et enveloppant de ses bras les épaules de Shannon. Il le tira vers le bas pour un baiser. Shannon répondit aussitôt en envahissant sa bouche avec sa langue. Il se retira rapidement.

"Je dois prévenir Jeff."

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois le long de la mâchoire et le tira à travers la foule de gens dansant autour de Jeff. Ils échangèrent quelques mots en dansant - Shannon se frottant toujours contre Red au rythme de la musique. Jeff souri étrangement en les voyants et inclina légèrement la tête, regardant Red. Celui-ci se senti soudainement mal à l'aise.

Shannon le traîna hors du club et appela à un taxi. Le chauffeur du taxi roula des yeux quand les deux jeunes tombèrent sur la banquette de sa voiture, s'embrassant avec passion. Les deux semblaient ne pas pouvoir tenir leurs mains à distance l'un de l'autre.

Le chauffeur demanda où ils voulaient aller et Shannon lui murmura le nom de l'hôtel contre les lèvres de Red. Le conducteur soupira et conduisit les deux jeunes excités à leur destination. Une fois là, Shannon farfouilla dans ses poches de pantalon serrées et retira un billet de cent dollar, le jetant au conducteur. Il emmena rapidement Jonathan jusqu'à sa chambre ne pouvant s'empêcher de le toucher sur le chemin.

Shannon passa à toute volée sa carte électronique dans la porte et l'ouvrit tout aussi rapidement, poussant Red dedans. Le plus jeune observait avec stupéfaction Shannon enlever sa chemise en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer dans le même mouvement. Il se senti faiblir : il était un peu effrayé, mais beaucoup trop excité pour s'en soucier. Il enleva sa propre chemise et l'a jeté sur le plancher à côté de celle du blond. Il se colla contre Shannon en grognant. Le jeune punk le poussa en arrière brutalement. Red glapi, pensant qu'il allait tomber sur le plancher, il fut étonné quand il atterrit sur le lit moelleux du blond. Shannon s'assit à cheval sur lui, s'accrochant à son pantalon en le regardant sauvagement.

"Jon..." Dit-il, ouvrant le pantalon du latino tout en le caressant. Red se débarrassa de ses bottines. Les mains de Shannon étaient partout sur lui : elles étaient étonnamment douces comparées à leurs actions d'avant. La main du blond s'enveloppa autour de sa longueur et la tira, faisant gémir le plus jeune désespérément.

"Shannon!"Cria t-il en s'arquant en arrière. Shannon l'embrassa en descendant à la base de son cou, puis à sa clavicule et le bas de sa poitrine, grignotant les deux mamelons. "Merde!" Ne put retenir Red quand Shannon fut arrivé en bas de son parcourt. Shannon travailla langoureusement son corps, l'embrassant et le suçotant, laissant des fines zébrures rouges sur son passage, pétrissant de sa main le reste de sa peau. Jonathan était dans un état d'excitation rarement atteint. Il cria désespérément quand Shannon pris son érection dans sa bouche. Le blond le suça légèrement, déplaçant sa main entre les jambes du plus jeune. Il appuya un doigt contre son intimité et c'est à ce moment que Red commença à s'affoler. Le plaisir que Shannon lui procurait sur sa queue était intense et merveilleux, mais la pression du doigt l'inquiétait.

"A- Attend! Arrêtes..." Aussitôt Shannon cessa tout mouvement, enlevant ses lèvres de son érection et levant les yeux vers lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" Demanda le blond.

"Je... Je n'ai jamais… tu sais... n'est-ce pas ?" Jonathan était follement embarrassé et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Shannon souri doucement et donna une dernière léchouille à son érection, procurant un autre gémissement à Red avant de remonter s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

"Je me suis trouvé une vierge ?" Plaisanta Shannon, tirant le jeune contre lui pour le bercer dans ses bras, ignorant son désir douloureux entre ses jambes.

"Une vierge de ce côté oui..." Admit-il rouge pivoine avec un sentiment un peu coupable pour une raison étrange.

"J'ai été trop brutal, c'est sa ?" Demande le blond, frottant les bras de Jonathan.

"Non, ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas… c'est juste que... juste que je..." Shannon déplaça lentement sa main vers la hanche de Red où il caressa doucement sa douce peau fragile, déplaçant lentement sa main vers son excitation.

"Juste que .. ?" Insista tendrement le blond, comme il prenait son érection dur dans sa main.

"Oh ! oh ... merde ... j-je suis... Je suis un peu effrayé en fait." Couina le jeune, poussant en même temps dans les mains accueillantes.

"A propos de .. ?" Shannon étendit un peu plus les jambes de Red.

"Que sa me blesse." Chuchota le jeune essoufflé en regardant le plancher.

"Si tu restes tendus oui mais je te promets que je te ferais te sentir bien..." Dit-il doucement comme il déplaçait sa main de l'érection du jeune à son entrée serrée où il appuya légèrement son doigt. "Je peux ?" Demanda le blond en embrassant son cou. Red inclina la tête silencieusement et écarta ses jambes un peu plus pour que Shannon ait un meilleur accès.

Shannon appuya alors son doigt, écoutant les merveilleux sons que faisait le plus jeune. Il poussa son doigt en lui jusqu'à la première articulation, utilisant sa main libre pour frotter l'épaule de Red et le consoler. Lentement il poussa le reste de son doigt. Au moment où il eut mis son doigt en entier, celui ci haleta fortement.

"Sa te fais mal ?" S'inquiéta le blond en grignotant son oreille.

"Non..." Soupira le plus petit. "C'est ... c'est ...ah !" Les mots de Red c'étaient finis avec un gémissement intense et un mouvement de hanche. Il commença à se tordre. "Oh, Shannon, merde, Shannon! Qu'est ce que tu me fais !" Ses yeux avaient roulés en arrière, sa bouche était ouverte comme s'il avait voulu désespérément de l'air. Il essayait de contrôler le plaisir presque insupportable que lui faisait subir Shannon qui bougeait et arrangeait son doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

Shannon ri sous cape avant de mettre un autre doigt le long du premier, étirant tout autour de lui. Les muscles internes de Red étaient pris de spasme contre la nouvelle pression s'immisçant doucement.

"Oh, baises-moi, c'est si bon là..." Red gémissait pitoyablement et cela fit sourire de nouveau Shannon.

"Je dois d'abord te détendre un peu plus, bébé."

Un étrange sentiment passa à travers la peau de Red à l'entente du petit nom affectueux. Il gémit de nouveau, tressaillant quand un troisième doigt força son chemin à l'intérieur de lui.

"Shannon, sa tire..." Dit douloureusement le jeune latino, essayant de changer de position pour amoindrir la douleur.

"C'est parce que tu es trop tendus. Détend toi, bébé, détend toi juste un peu." Jonathan se força à se détendre pendant une seconde et quand il le fit, Shannon poussa simultanément les trois doigts à l'intérieur de lui et à la recherche de sa prostate. Quand Red cria de plaisir, Shannon se mit à frotter l'endroit à maintes reprises. Le jeune criait et ne pouvait plus contrôler les mots sortant de ses lèvres.

"S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, merde, baises moi ! oh, oh, s'il te plait, Shannon, Shannon!" Red poussait en arrière contre les doigts, descendant pour se toucher. Shannon retira ses doigts lentement, souriant en entendant l'autre pleurnicher.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt ?" Demanda le blond en enlevant son pantalon et ses bottines.

"Oui... S'il te plait, dépêche-toi !" Supplia le jeune en se caressant. Il était couché sur son dos, étendu les jambes écartées. En levant les yeux il vit Shannon qui caressait sa propre longueur dure en le regardant comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Shannon se pencha sous le lit à la recherche de son sac. Red lui envoya un regard étonné. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je met un peu de lubrifiant, ma queue est un peu plus grande que mes doigts, idiots." Répondit Shannon avec un petit sourire. Il déboucha le tube et lissa son érection, laissant tomber le tube et le capuchon au dessus de ses affaires. Il revint sur le lit et souleva les jambes du petit latino, les plaçant autour de sa taille. "Est-ce que tu es prêts ?"

"Oui. Vas-y, Shannon." Shannon trembla à ces mots. Il jura dans son souffle en regardant le jeune homme en dessous de lui. Sa queue palpitait devant l'innocence et l'ardeur de son partenaire.

Shannon prit en main son érection et l'amena à l'entrée de Red.

"Une dernière chance de faire marche arrière, bébé." Averti le blond, grondant un peu, s'empêchant de s'enfoncer profondément dans l'autre.

"Shannon, s'il te plaît! Baises-moi!"

Shannon gémit à haute voix aux mots de Red et ne réussit plus à se contrôler. Les mots, les soupirs, les gémissements, TOUT du jeune l'excitait beaucoup trop. Ce dernier cria et tira brusquement ses hanches quand le blond s'enfonça en lui. Il marmonna des choses incohérentes, pleurnichant quand Shannon le martelait, le regardant avec un regard sauvage, ses yeux sombres, brillant dangereusement. Il gémit fort quand Shannon lécha ses lèvres.

"Shannon..."

"Merde!" Shannon gémit et arrêta de se déplacer. "ça va ?" Sa queue palpitait si durement et il voulait juste entendre la voie du jeune homme latino sous de lui.

Red haletait et changeait de position ses hanches.

"Tu es... C'est si grand... Tu peux trouver cet endroit de nouveau... S'il te plaît, Shannon ?" Shannon frissonna et gémi de nouveau.

"Ouais, accroche-toi à moi." Il fit comme dit, enveloppant ses bras autour des épaules musclées et tatouées de Shannon. Ce dernier planta son visage dans le cou de Red, le pinçant et l'embrassant pendant qu'il poussait et changeait de position, poussant de nouveau, essayant encore et encore de trouver l'endroit sensible à l'intérieur de l'autre.

Quand Red grogna et rejeta sa tête, Shannon su qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé. Il lécha ses lèvres et se renfonça sur le lit avec une longue poussée en lui. S'ensuivit alors un tournoiement de hanches, de gémissements et de cries de Jonathan qui essayait de le faire rentrer plus profondément encore.

"Alors bébé, tu te sens bien?" Demanda Shannon en prenant le visage de Red dans l'une de ses mains.

"Incroyablement bien ..." Admit Red timidement, il se pencha vers le haut en fronçant ses lèvres. Shannon appuya alors ses lèvres sur les siennes douces, d'abord doucement puis brutalement quand le jeune homme pinça sa langue par espièglerie.

Red gémissait fortement, aimant le sentiment de remplissage et de pillage. "Mmm!" Gémit-il dans la bouche Shannon, poussant des cris et cassant le baiser quand Shannon enveloppa sa main autour de la sienne sur sa verge. Shannon déplaçait rapidement la peau de sa longueur douloureuse le faisant crier et se tordent, alors que ses jambes l'encerclaient, le tirant fermement dans sa profondeur.

"Merde bébé, je suis sur le point de venir..." Dit Shannon. "T'es si serré, je peux plus tenir..."

"Moi non plus. S'il te plaît! Juste un peu plus!" Couina Red. Shannon poussa les mains du jeune et se remit à le caresser durement. Red gémissait et arquait son dos au maximum. "Oh..." Le visage du jeune était tordu par le plaisir, il creusait ses ongles sur les fesses du blond. "Shannoooon!" Il cria en venant, son plaisir éclaboussant leurs poitrines. Le blond continuait à pousser rapidement dans son entre prit de spasme et Red ne pouvait que gémir de bonheur. Shannon jouit peu de temps ensuite, rejetant sa tête en arrière et gémissant le prénom de son aman.

Les deux se calinairent encore un peu après leurs orgasmes.

"C'était trop... Incroyable..." Chuchota Jonathan.

"Ah ouais ?" Demanda Shannon en se retirant et s'installant à côté de lui. Il enveloppa son bras autour du latino légèrement somnolant. "Peut-être qu'on devrait le faire de nouveau un de ces quatre."

Après avoir entendu sa, Red s'endormi avec un sourire sur le visage.

FIN

Il y a un deuxième chapitre à cette histoire, je la traduirais peut être un de ces quatre

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait que des fic sur la WWE dans la partie française, j'espère que vous aimez aussi la TNA !

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu ! (malgré mes fautes d'orthographes)

PS : Je veux bien une petite review … T_T

1 C'est un peu crade quand même XD

2 Impossible à traduire désolé ! Ralala j'ai du changer beaucoup de chose dans ce texte .


End file.
